


Just A Thought

by tothemewandgulf



Series: Make You Feel Loved [4]
Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemewandgulf/pseuds/tothemewandgulf
Summary: "I...I've just been thinking recently," Gulf said. "You know, about us."
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Mew Suppasit/Gulf Kanawut, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: Make You Feel Loved [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674049
Kudos: 119





	Just A Thought

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are grammar errors. ✌🏻  
> I hope you'll like it!

"Hey, Boo?"

Mew grunted, hoping that Gulf wouldn't ask him to move. He was too comfortable curled around the other man on the couch, and his body ached from attending his schedules all day. It had been his first chance to relax all day and feeling Gulf's warmth seep into his skin wasn't something he wanted to give up.

"That's not an answer, you jerk," Gulf said. One of his fingers poked Mew's cheek, and he swatted it away.  
"It's definitely an answer, stupid" Mew said, sticking out his tongue and hugging his boyfriend tighter.  
"Okay," Gulf said, voice going quiet.

The only sound between them was the movie play, one that Gulf had long lost interest in. It was a foreign comedy about a white woman who couldn't maintain a good relationship and who slowly fell in love with a doctor. Mew had been dying to watch it, and Gulf had agreed on one condition, there better be subtitles.

Gulf had always been the type of person to speak his mind when something bothered him. It may have taken him a day or six to formulate what he wanted to say, but he was open with his communication with Mew. He was still sweet, eyes unable to look Mew directly in the face as he brought his problem to light, and Mew listened. He took in the words that Gulf told him because he knew they were important. Any problem Gulf had he wanted to fix with all of his might.

This silence between them...it wasn't right. No matter how he thought of it, he knew Gulf had something important he wanted to share.  
"What do you want to say?" Mew asked, stroking Gulf's clothed skin with is hand.  
"I...I've just been thinking recently," Gulf said. "You know, about us."  
He didn't like where this was going.  
"What about us?" Mew said, sitting up. His heart was beating unnaturally quickly in his chest. His mind shot through everything in a moment, how he wasn't good enough for Gulf. How the other man had grown tired of him and his growing list of insecurities. Perhaps he wanted a change of scene and wanted to date someone more put together.  
"It's nothing bad," Gulf said. He tugged Mew, so he was back to lying on his chest and stroked Mew's back as he spoke. "It's just...I've been thinking of a lot of what if scenarios."  
"Like...?”  
"What if I never went to the audition that day?" Gulf said. "What if I didn’t get shy with you during the audition and did not choose you as my Tharn? What if I never agreed on joining you and the boys for that night after the last day of the shoot?" He brushed a hand through Mew's hair. "What if I never said I liked you and just decided to hide my feelings to you?"  
"That's...a lot," Mew said, most intelligently.

"I don't regret anything that I've done though," Gulf quickly spoke. "Because I love us. I feel so comfortable when I'm with you, and this is something I would never want to give up for the world. I just...what if I never did all of those things to get us where we are today?"  
The movie continued to play, some scene where the doctor was in the operating room, and the female lead wasn't thrilled with the images she was seeing.  
"I would have still found you," Mew answered into Gulf's shirt.  
"Hm?" he felt Gulf perk up.

Mew turned his head, so he was looking Gulf in the eyes. "I would have found you. I would have made it so we met. I would have fallen in love with your stupid smile and kind face. I would have kissed you and loved you until you only wanted me, and I would continue loving you until my heart beat no more."

"How can you be sure?" Gulf asked.  
"I'm not."  
"Then why are you so certain?" he asked.  
It didn't take him long to come up with his response to Gulf's question.  
"As cheesy as it sounds," Mew said, inching up so he was closer to Gulf's lips, "I feel like I was born to love you, and no one else could take the place of you in my heart."  
Gulf pulled a hand to his mouth, blocking some of his laughter.  
"What?" Mew asked.  
"That's pretty cheesy, P’Mew," Gulf said.  
Mew huffed, turning his head away. "Well, see if I'm romantic with you from now on."  
"Let me finish," Gulf said, a single finger returning Mew's gaze. "It's because I feel the exact same way about you, khun phi."

His kiss was soft and sweet, pulling him back to first kisses and cozy first dates at Mew's apartment. How Gulf had always tried to help with cooking but did more burning then sautéing. He always came over when Mew needed help with finishing his researches or even to hold Mew tight the nights he felt as if his world was collapsing around him, the pressure becoming too much to handle.

Gulf was the rock he needed in his world and had appeared the minute he needed him most. He wouldn't give up his love so easily, and Mew would have fought tooth and nail to keep Gulf in his life. People like Gulf didn't walk in every day, and he'd be damned if he lost him over something as stupid as a petty argument.

"So," Mew said, tucking a hair behind his ears. "Want to watch the rest of the movie?"

"Nah," Gulf said. He had one of his smiles plastered across his face as if he had the best joke in the world. "I haven't been watching since the first five minutes. I just wanted to see how long you'd make it before you gave up."

"Jerk," Mew glared. He scooted to the other side of the couch, so he was far from Gulf's touch. "Just see if you're getting any tonight."  
"I love you too, P’Mew," Gulf said, his smile changing to a softer one as he turned to pay attention to the screen.  
He turned back to watch the movie, thoroughly confused as to how it had jumped so far forward in the time they had talked. Mew tried to calm his beating heart after seeing that smile. He failed though.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @totheMewandGulf 💕


End file.
